A Faun's Tale
by Sanaryelle
Summary: This is Mr. Tumnus' story, set during the events of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Acknowledgements added.
1. Some very important news

_**A/N:** I so much appreciated the nice reviews I got for "Every night I am sane", that I'm posting it a few days early. This one's for you!_

_**Disclaimer:** The land of Narnia and the characters within do not belong to me, sadly._

**A Faun's Tale**

**Chapter One: Some very important news**

Mr. Tumnus was just clearing away the leftover tea things, when a light knock sounded on his door. He trotted over and hurried to open it, and old Mr. Beaver waddled in with a swirl of wind and snow.

"How are you, old fellow?" the furry creature grunted, brushing the white powder from his thick pelt.

Tumnus gazed anxiously at the piles of wet slush that were soaking into his carpet. "Very well, thank you", he answered automatically as he fetched a small brush and dustpan.

He busily mopped up the mess, and Mr. Beaver strode around the room. It was apparent that the old beaver was excited about something, for he kept stroking his whiskers, and his eyes and feet couldn't keep still. Tumnus followed him in his erratic circumnavigation of the tidy sitting-room, bent over double as he swept up the trail of snow Mr. Beaver was leaving all over the floor.

"I say", Mr. Beaver said rather grandly, swinging around, "I – what the devil are you doing down there, Mr. Tumnus?"

"Cleaning, sir", the little Faun answered breathlessly, very red in the face from bending over.

Mr. Beaver frowned. "This is no time for cleaning, dear fellow. Put down that dustpan and just give me a moment – I have some very important news."

Reluctantly, Tumnus sat down in his chair and relinquished the dustpan. Mr. Beaver plopped down across from him, but leaned so far forward that the Faun thought he would topple right off the edge of his seat.

"I came here to tell you-" Mr. Beaver stopped suddenly, head and ears swivelling. "Is this place safe from – you know – _Her_ people?"

The Faun's red face grew even brighter, but Mr. Beaver made no mention of Tumnus having taken up service under the White Witch. The animals all knew that the Faun had been given little choice, and sympathized. "Yes", he stammered, very uncomfortable.

"Ah, well, now my news can be told." The beaver leaned even further forward, and beckoned for Mr. Tumnus to do the same. When his whiskers were practically tickling the Faun's ear, he said in a gruff whisper, "Aslan is on the move!"

At these words, Tumnus felt such a mixture of joy, excitement, and terror that for a moment he did not know quite what to do. He stared rather foolishly at Mr. Beaver, who merely winked in a shrewd way. Finally, he croaked, "Aslan…?"

"Is on the move", Mr. Beaver confirmed, nodding sagely. "A little bird told me – a thrush, I think it was… No matter. The point is, the Witch's spell is finally going to be broken. Aslan will set her right, won't he? Send her cowering back to whatever dark hole she came from!" At this point, the beaver grew so excited that he pounded the top of the table, causing the salt cellar to tumble to the ground.

Grateful for the excuse, Tumnus leapt up and started to clean, hiding his face from his exuberant guest. He was happy at the news – indeed, he was happier than he had ever been in his life. But there was no escaping the fact that he had betrayed Aslan by agreeing to serve the White Witch. True, he had not kept up his end of the bargain now that Lucy was his friend, but how could he ever face Aslan?

Mr. Beaver was still chattering on confidently about the Lion's impending arrival, when he noticed that his host, having cleared away the salt cellar, seemed a trifle more distracted than usual. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked, disgruntled at not having his friend's complete and undivided attention.

Tumnus shook his curly head. "Not really. It's just… _peculiar_."

"Peculiar?" repeated Mr. Beaver, dark eyes widening in bewilderment. "Why is Aslan's coming peculiar?"

"Oh, not that", the Faun hastily assured him. "It's just… well, I suppose it's all right if I tell you. You see, I met a girl in the woods a few days ago."

For a while, the only sound was the merry crackling of the fire in the hearth.

Mr. Beaver sucked in his breath. "Well!" he said finally.

No other reply seemed to be forthcoming, so Tumnus related all that had happened: how he had met Lucy, a human from the city of War Drobe in the sunny land of Spare Oom; how he had asked her to tea with the intention of turning her over to the White Witch; how he had befriended the girl and kept her presence a secret; and finally how he'd had her over for tea earlier that very day, and their interesting conversation. Or more precisely, the interesting details about the girl's family.

"You mean to tell me", Mr. Beaver said hoarsely, "That this girl, this Lucy, she has a sister and two brothers?"

Tumnus nodded wordlessly.

"By Jove!" Mr. Beaver leaned back in his chair, stunned at the implications of this unexpected development. "Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve know about our world, and Aslan sighted… It cannot be by chance."

"I suppose it means that the spell really will be broken", the little Faun murmured, not daring to raise his voice in fear that speaking the thought too loud would shatter it.

Mr. Beaver looked quickly at his friend, and seemed to understand the Faun's conflict. "Aslan always forgives", he said seriously. "You protected the girl – nobody could ask for anything more."

The Faun gave a grateful smile. All of a sudden, Narnia seemed a much pleasanter place. Tumnus never thought he would live to see the day when the thrones at Cair Paravel would be filled. His father had been the believer, not he. He sat back contentedly in his chair and listened to Mr. Beaver's rapturous speculations, for the first time in years completely forgetting that there ever was a White Witch.

He would have done well to remember.

_**A/N:** Need I ask you for reviews? They only take a second - go on, I dare you!_


	2. An awfully urgent message

_**Disclaimer:** Did I mention that Narnia isn't mine? I'm just borrowing it for a while…_

**A Faun's Tale**

**Chapter Two: An awfully urgent message**

A robin flew swiftly through the forest, darting between the snow-encrusted branches. It looked over its shoulder now and then, and muttered restlessly to itself, repeating the directions given to it by an old fox. Finally, the bird arrived at a place where the ground became rockier, and where the trees rose up in tiny hillocks. The robin spread its brilliant wings and landed on a certain tree, sending a miniature shower of snow down onto the head of a very surprised Faun.

"What in the – Oh!" Mr. Tumnus looked up at the little brown bird, shaking snow from his hair. He had been stacking firewood.

"I beg your pardon", the robin panted, exhausted from its wild flight. Tumnus waited politely for it to catch its breath. "I have an awfully urgent message for you", the bird said when its chest had stopped heaving. "I was afraid I wouldn't find you here."

"Of course I am here", the Faun replied, rather bewildered. "Why in the world wouldn't I be?"

The bird, fully recovered now, peered with bright eyes at the door to his house. "The Daughter of Eve", it chirped, tail flicking, "She is not here?"

"No, she – how did you know about her?"

The robin hopped to a lower branch so as to be able to look directly into the Faun's big brown eyes. Tumnus leaned closer, alarmed by the serious look that had spread over the bird's face. "Word is spreading through the forest", it chirruped anxiously. "The trees have seen her. And what is worse, _She_ knows about it, too."

Mr. Tumnus' mouth fell open. "Goodness gracious me!" he cried, dropping his armful of firewood. The whole neatly-stacked pile collapsed under the sudden barrage, but the little Faun did not notice. "How soon until she arrives?"

"You have some time", the bird twittered nervously. "Maybe we could hide you somewhere, or – what _are_ you doing?"

For Mr. Tumnus had flung open the door of his little house, and was wrapping a long red muffler about his neck. "I must go at once", he announced, seizing his umbrella from where it leaned against the wall. "I haven't a moment to lose!"

The startled robin fluttered after Mr. Tumnus, who was making surprisingly quick time through the snow. "But where are you going?" the bird asked, flapping its wings frantically to keep up.

"I must talk to Mr Beaver", the Faun explained, puffing with exertion. Fear and determination were etched in his face. "His is the closest friendly house."

The bird gave up trying to understand what the little Faun was doing, but he was clever enough to see that it was quite important. The robin was also a good, helpful sort of chap, and did not hesitate to offer assistance. "I'll fly ahead and tell him", he piped, and was off like a red-breasted shot.

Within minutes, Mr. Tumnus was huddled under his umbrella, speaking with the beaver in hushed tones. They were deep within the forest, and Mr. Beaver had assured the Faun that the trees in these parts were all good trees. Despite this, they were speaking so softly that you couldn't have heard their conversation unless you went right up and joined in.

"So you see", Mr. Tumnus was saying, "She mustn't get her hands on those children. I want you to look out for them, friend Beaver, and take them to Aslan. Please, make sure they get to him safely."

"Of course. Anything." Mr. Beaver sadly regarded the little Faun. "Perhaps you could stay with us for a while."

"No", Tumnus shook his head fervently. "Her spies are everywhere. Oh-" He produced something small and white from his muffler. "Give the children this as a token. Lucy will recognize it."

Mr. Beaver took the handkerchief without a word. Both of them knew that there was nothing more to be said. Mr. Tumnus shuffled his hooves in the snow. "I – er – need to go now", he mumbled awkwardly. "The Queen's police must not find me here." He started to trot away, but Mr. Beaver stopped him with a gentle paw.

"Take care", he said solemnly, before adding, "It'll be all right. _He_ will make it all right."

The Faun gave a reluctant half-smile. "A week ago I wouldn't have believed you", he admitted, and finally set off. Heavy snow had begun to fall, thick round flakes that muffled sound as well as sight, and the little Faun quickly disappeared amid the swirling white.

_**A/N:** Rather a short chapter, I know. But even so… Review? Please?_


	3. A very nice job

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews; you guys are wonderful! Now we actually get a glimpse into Tumnus' past. Oh, and a feature appearance by everyone's favourite witch!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Narnia, etc., etc., etc…_

**A Faun's Tale**

**Chapter Three: A very nice job**

As he walked through the powdery drifts, Tumnus clutched his muffler closer, teeth chattering. It was a dangerous game he'd been playing, ever since he had let Lucy go. He wished he had never entered into the White Witch's service.

He'd been only a young Faun at the time, his father having recently died, and had been living all alone in his tiny house. He had been shovelling a path through the snow in front of his door, when a strange sound had come to him on the wind, a sound that every true Narnian feared: sleighbells.

_Only moments after hearing the bells, a large sledge drew up on the crest of one of the hills. Mr. Tumnus was frightened by the stomping, blowing white reindeer, and frightened by the cruel-looking dwarf who drove them. But what frightened him infinitely more was the woman sitting in the sledge. This was undoubtedly the White Witch, in all of her severe glory – but what was she doing so far West in this poor area of the forest? Tumnus dropped his shovel and trembled with fear as the Queen's gaze swept austerely over him, instantly dismissing him as not worth her notice._

"_Here we are, your Majesty", the dwarf was saying, rubbing mittened hands together to generate some warmth. "If we post one of your informants around this patch of woods, we shall have the whole of Narnia covered."_

"_Excellent." The Queen rose, and Tumnus was startled to see how very tall she was. "The lamp-post is quite near, if I recall", she said quietly, almost to herself. She turned, and her eyes moved to Mr. Tumnus, who flinched – he had never seen such dark, cruel eyes. "You! Faun!" snapped the Queen._

_Mr. Tumnus took a shaky step forward. "Y- y- yes, y- your Majesty?" he stuttered, knees knocking._

"_What kind of folk live around here?" the Queen demanded, waving a long white arm to encapsulate the wintry landscape. The obvious contempt in her gesture made Mr. Tumnus slightly indignant, and despite the situation his voice returned to him._

"_Poor folk, your Majesty", the Faun said, sunk in a meek half-bow to avoid the woman's eyes, rather than to show deference. "Mostly Talking beasts, and a few Fauns like myself."_

"_One of the wolves could do it", the dwarf whispered out of the corner of his mouth, but Tumnus' sharp ears caught his words._

"_No", the Queen murmured back, "It is too far from the House. And a wolf would stand out in such a humble place. Scaring the humans back into their world won't do any good; we must have them brought to us." She turned her dark gaze to Mr. Tumnus, and the dwarf's mouth twisted into an unpleasant smile._

"_Faun", the lady said, a little less sharply than before, "What is your name?"_

"_T- T- Tumnus, your Majesty."_

"_Are you aware of the laws, Tumnus?" the Queen asked in a deadly-quiet voice. The Faun couldn't think of an appropriate answer, and merely shook his head. "Are you aware, for example, that it is illegal to harbour humans?"_

"_Humans!" Mr. Tumnus exclaimed, completely forgetting himself. "What, you mean girls and boys?" Everybody in Narnia knew that humans were legends from ages long past. Some Red Dwarfs even told stories of the humans who had come at the beginning of the world. Tumnus' own father had written a book on the mythology of man._

_The Queen stared at him coldly, and Tumnus sank into a hasty bow, sure that he would be turned to stone for his ill-timed exclamation. But instead of turning him to stone, the Queen addressed him once more._

"_Yes, Faun Tumnus. Girls and boys." She regarded him coolly. "You do not seem to be too much of a simpleton, and I've thought of a very nice job for you. How would you like to work for me?"_

_Mr. Tumnus did not like the idea at all, but the Queen's golden wand glittered in a threatening way that he altogether did not like. "I would l- l- like that v- very much", he said, not quite convincingly._

_The Queen smiled, "Good". It was a dangerous smile, cold and harsh as the winter that surrounded them. "All you need to do, Tumnus, is keep an eye out for humans. I will give you some books on the subject – study them well. And if you ever do come across a human child, you must hand it over to me."_

_That sounded awfully like kidnapping to Mr. Tumnus, but he dared not speak his thoughts aloud. Instead, he gave a submissive nod, and the Queen threw something from under her white fur robes into the snow in front of him. The dwarf's whip cracked sharply, and the two reindeer started off again, harness jingling. "I will return", the Queen said as the sledge swept out of sight._

_When she was gone, Tumnus picked up the object that the White Witch had thrown. Turning it over, he found that it was a small velvet sack. After glancing furtively through the trees to make sure that nobody was watching, he opened it with trembling hands, and was surprised when several heavy gold coins spilled out._

_At first he marvelled at his fortune, before he realized the truth about his unpleasant position. "I'm in the pay of the White Witch", he said to himself, horrified at the notion. His father would never have done something like that. His father would have found some way to avoid it. The Faun Limnus had been a firm believer in the old rhymes, and now his son was working with the Queen to prevent them from coming true. Tumnus was more miserable than he had ever remembered being, and the sight of the money made him feel sick._

"_Well", he had said to himself as he picked up his shovel, "It's not likely that I will meet a human child in these woods, anyway." And stamping down on those uncomfortable feelings, he pocketed the money and went back to clearing the snow in front of the door._

Mr. Tumnus gritted his teeth and fought his way over a particularly steep snow bank. The Queen had told him that humans were treacherous beings, and he had managed to convince himself all these years that he wasn't doing anything wrong. But his one meeting with Lucy had changed all of that. Now that he knew her, there was no possible way he would betray her, although if the robin was right he would pay for his decision dearly.

One more drift to go, then he would be home.

Not far away, six wolves loped through the forest.

_**A/N:** If this were a TV show, then this would be the moment where they insert dramatic music and cut to a commercial break! But it's not a TV show, so I'm ending the chapter instead. As always, I love reviews. Come on! Everyone who reviews gets a big box of Turkish Delight!_


	4. Extremely serious charges

_**A/N:** So, let's see… that's a box of Turkish Delight for jasonc65, Erin, beyondthewardrobe, Greenbean347, JacksTortugaLass, and DarkLightningEnvy. You guys rock – my first fanfic to reach reviews in the double digits! Break out the champagne! _

_Here it is: the scene you've all been waiting for. At least, **I** have been waiting for it… The Arrest of the World's Cutest Faun by Evil Wolf Henchmen (aka Chapter four)! We get to see a little bit of action for a change – hope you enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer: **Narnia isn't mine. Mr. Tumnus isn't mine. Heck, even the robin isn't mine!_

**A Faun's Tale**

**Chapter Four: Extremely serious charges**

Once he reached his house, Mr. Tumnus stoked the fire and tidied the room, trying to make it look as if he had been there all day. It would not do at all if the Queen's police found out about his meeting with Mr. Beaver – if that happened, than all hope would truly be lost.

It was not long before he heard a sound that froze his heart: someone was knocking on his door. "Open up!" a rough voice called. "Open up, in the name of the Queen!"

Mr. Tumnus tiptoed over to the door, and peeked through a tiny frosted glass window. He could just make out several dark shapes moving outside. Seized with a sudden fear, the little Faun jumped behind a chair and curled up, scrunching his eyes shut and putting his fingers in his ears. Perhaps if he pretended that he was not at home, they would go away. He would have even hummed a tune if not for his fear that he would be heard.

For a moment, he thought that his ruse had worked. At least, when he unplugged his ears and stood up once more, the knocking had ceased. But then he heard voices – the harsh growling voices of the Queen's police conversing on his doorstep. Mr. Tumnus waited, scarcely daring to breathe. His heart quaked when a horrible sound reached his ears, a loud snapping and splintering as his door was wrenched off its hinges. With the deafening crack of breaking wood, Mr. Tumnus' beautiful door was ripped away.

Six large wolves stalked into the room. The largest, and (to Tumnus' mind) fiercest-looking of the lot approached him. "Are you the Faun Tumnus?" the great grey wolf demanded in a voice that made him cringe.

Mr. Tumnus nodded, aware that these wolves knew perfectly well who he was, and it made no difference whether or not he denied it.

The large wolves looked down at him with very yellow eyes, and Tumnus fidgeted under their unwavering gazes. He felt very much like a hunted animal, and decided that the metaphor was not too far from the truth.

"I am Maugrim", the grey wolf said, "Captain of the Secret Police. There are extremely serious charges against you."

The large wolf beckoned to another one, who hurriedly unrolled an important-looking scroll. The second wolf cleared his throat, and read out loud: "The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc., also of comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with Humans."

Mr. Tumnus was trembling with fear. High Treason! There was only one punishment for traitors to the Queen – they ended up decorating her House and courtyard as statues. He shuddered at the thought of being turned to stone, of being frozen for all time without mind or soul.

In the midst of these dark thoughts, by chance the Faun glanced up at his father's portrait above the fireplace. Limnus had been a fighter in his time. He would not have stood by and let these wolves take him to a terrible fate. Mr. Tumnus looked up at the broad grinning face and eyes that sparkled despite the grey curls, and felt his courage rise. Limnus may not have been fool enough to serve the White Witch, but Tumnus was still his son.

"I'll come", he said quietly. "But may I take my father's portrait with me?"

Maugrim nodded his terrible head; the wolves did not suspect anything from this small, timid little Faun. Mr. Tumnus trotted over to the fireplace, but instead of reaching up for the picture, he seized the fire-tongs. The wolves saw what he was going to do and turned to him a split second before he grabbed the burning logs and flung them into the room.

The air was instantly filled with smoke and sparks. There was a nasty smell of burning fur, and the wolves howled in rage and pain as their feet came in contact with red-hot embers. "Stamp it out, fools!" Maugrim bellowed.

Amid this confusion, Mr. Tumnus scampered nimbly through the room, his tiny hooves unhurt by the burning coals. He had nearly reached the open door when one of the wolves leapt up and seized his leg. The Faun grabbed wildly at the dresser shelves as he fell, and brought the crockery crashing to the ground. Lying dazed amid smashed plates and dishes, Mr. Tumnus offered no resistance as the wolves bound his hands.

They hauled him roughly up to his hooves, and Tumnus looked sadly at his ruined home. The beautiful carpet that he had so often cleaned after visits from Mr. Beaver was now burnt full of holes and covered in smears of ash. By this time all of the flames had been extinguished, and Mr. Tumnus found himself faced with a group of very angry, slightly singed wolves. It was altogether a bad situation to find oneself in.

Maugrim snapped his wicked jaws, rank breath sweeping over the little Faun. "If her Majesty the Queen did not wish to see you", he growled, "I would kill you for your trickery." He stalked across the room, kicking at the charred logs bad-temperedly. The large wolf took down the portrait of the old Faun, and picked up a knife from amidst the wreckage of Mr. Tumnus' tableware. Before the little Faun's horrified eyes, he slashed up the beautiful painting and tossed it carelessly to the ground.

As Maugrim led the prisoner out of what had once been a snug little cave, another wolf nailed a message into the carpet to be found by all who sought for the prisoner. Alone and surrounded by snarling wolves, Mr. Tumnus stumbled through the drifts, starting the long walk to the White Witch's House.

Far above them, a robin looked down on the scene. He watched the Faun with unhappy eyes and noted the direction the wolves were taking him. Once they were out of sight, the bird launched himself into the air, heading in the direction of the Beavers' Dam.

_**A/N:** Aw… poor Mr. Tumnus! If you don't want him to suffer, please leave a review. I know, that's extortion- but hey, I'm the authoress! It's all supposed to work out in the end, but the book never said what happened in between, if you know what I mean. So, give that little blue button a click, and save a Faun._

_By the way, if you want to read about Tumnus' journey to the Queen's castle after his arrest, check out mystory "To the Witch's House". It fits in right here, between chapters four and five._


	5. The most severe punishment

_**A/N:** You guys are in for a treat – not only is this the longest chapter yet, but everyone's favourite Witch makes a feature appearance. Initially I was only going to have Tumnus go through some mental anguish, but I got a request for a little physical pain from Robin. I began to think, "Why not?" After all, in The Silver Chair the witch turns into a serpent when manipulation doesn't work. So blame it all on Robin!_

_**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say it again? I own nothing, okay?_

**A Faun's Tale**

**Chapter Five: The most severe punishment**

The inside of a cell in the White Witch's House is not at all a nice place. First of all, it is very cold – especially when the country has been in the grip of a hundred-year-long winter. Second, there isn't anything nice to sit on, only mouldy straw which prickles awfully. Third, if you are in extreme disfavour with the Queen, you could be one of the unlucky prisoners to get a wet prison cell.

Mr. Tumnus was one of these unlucky prisoners. The water dripped incessantly, collecting in large slimy puddles, and as the cell was not very big to begin with, this made finding a dry place quite a challenging task. Mr. Tumnus, a typical Faun who liked everything to be clean and neat and warm, was feeling utterly miserable. He was awaiting trial for High Treason against the White Witch and that alone would be enough to make any decent Narnian go out of his mind with worry – but now he had to put up with such distasteful accommodation as well? It was almost too much. If only he had his little flute – playing those old tunes his father had taught him always managed to comfort him, somehow.

The little Faun was in dire need of comfort. He had been led directly into the Witch's House and down to the dungeons. Passing through the courtyard and halls full of statues was one of the most awful things Mr. Tumnus had done in his life. Worst of all was when he recognized some of those poor people who had been turned to stone. He had no doubts left in his mind as to his punishment – his only worry was whether or not he would be able to keep his silence about Lucy when put on trial. He fervently hoped that the young girl was safe in War Drobe, and would remain there until this whole mess was sorted out by Aslan.

He did not know how many hours he had been sitting in his cell before he was finally summoned. Two wolves flanked him, and led him up a set of narrow winding stairs to a long hall. It was dark, with the only light coming from a single lamp. However, Mr. Tumnus could perceive the outlines of many statues scattered among the pillars, and he suppressed a shiver at the sight.

Beside the wavering greenish light sat the Queen upon her throne. It was curiously-shaped and covered in barbs and spines, crafted from solid silver. For some reason, the sight of that chair made him shudder.

Mr. Tumnus was led forward and stood in a clear space in the middle of the hall. He could see movement out of the corner of his eyes. Realizing with a thrill of fear that wolves were lurking in the shadows, all mad thoughts of escape quickly left his head.

The Queen looked down at the small, quivering figure. "The trial of Tumnus the Faun will begin", she announced. The wolves edged closer to the light, eager to watch the spectacle. More than one licked his slavering chops, and Mr. Tumnus thought he might collapse.

"You have been charged with High Treason", the White Witch said in a sharp, ringing voice. "Also, with comforting our enemies, harbouring spies, and fraternizing with humans." She leaned forward, and her sharp golden crown glinted ominously. "These are serious charges, and if found guilty you will receive the most severe punishment within my power." With her wand, the Queen gestured at the crowd of statues scattered throughout the hall, making it perfectly clear what that punishment would be.

Desperation made Mr. Tumnus uncommonly bold. "If you please, your Majesty", he stammered, "Couldn't you just… have my horns sawn off? Or maybe my beard plucked out? Or even…" His voice trailed off at the ruthless expression on the Queen's face. He would find no mercy with her – that much was clear.

"Five days ago", the White Witch said, "You met a human girl in Lantern Waste. Is this true?"

"Yes", Mr. Tumnus mumbled, hanging his head in despair.

"And did you take that girl home with you?"

"Yes."

"Did you intend to turn her over to me?"

Mr. Tumnus hesitated. If he told her the truth, then she would know that he had been faithful to her, until recently. The silence stretched. From the darkness behind the Queen's throne, Maugrim suddenly barked, "Answer the question!" causing the Faun to jump.

"I- I-" the poor Faun stuttered. "I m- meant to, at first."

The Queen sat back with a slight smile on her red lips, and Mr. Tumnus flushed with shame. "I see", she said softly, her whisper carrying through the hall. "Once she was at your house, what did you do?" The expression on her white face was unreadable.

Mr. Tumnus fiddled distractedly with his tail. "I gave her tea, and told her stories, and played some music", he babbled. There was something about the Queen's face that made you want to tell the truth, because if you did not, terrible things would happen. Mr. Tumnus found himself strangely drawn to that face…

"Go on", the White Witch said in an encouraging tone of voice that was much at odds with the pitiless expression in her dark eyes.

"The girl made as if to leave, and she was so very kind and sweet that I – I just _had_ to tell her the truth." Large round tears were rolling down the Faun's cheeks.

Disgust flickered briefly over the Queen's stern features, but her expression quickly turned to one of sympathy. "And you let her go back to her world?" she asked. The Faun nodded miserably, dabbing at his eyes with the tufted end of his tail. The Queen sat forward ever so slightly, her face becoming tense. "Did the girl return?"

Mr. Tumnus caught his breath – the White Witch seemed to know about Lucy's first visit, but had her spies found out about the second? He glanced up, and met those bewitching black eyes. "Yes", he found himself saying, "Yes, she came two days ago." Mr. Tumnus clapped his hands over his mouth in horror – what in the world was he doing?

"Will she come again?"

The Faun did not say anything. He fixed his gaze determinedly on the ground, resolved not to speak another word about Lucy.

The Queen gave a little sigh. "Tumnus", she said gently, "You have done well. You were my loyal subject, until you decided to let the human child go free. If you help me find her, then I will pardon you for these dire offences."

Mr. Tumnus fidgeted, but his mouth remained resolutely closed. Oh, if only she would just get it over with! Trying to resist her was almost more than he could bear. Would he hand over Lucy, to save himself? He was ashamed to admit that the thought was a tempting one. He would do almost anything to keep from being turned to stone.

"Come, now", the Queen said reasonably. "All I ask is for you to carry out your end of the bargain. What have I been paying you for, all these years?" Seeing that her words were affecting the Faun, she pressed on. "I promise, if you bring the girl to me, she will not be harmed."

Mr. Tumnus made the mistake of looking up at this pronouncement, and his mouth opened seemingly of its own accord. "I… She…" He desperately tried to regain control over his words. The Queen's eyes were boring into his, and as Tumnus weakly struggled against her will, he suddenly found his thoughts drifting to Lucy. The image of her bright smile and laughing eyes gave him the resolve that he needed. "I will _not_", he cried triumphantly, "And I pray Aslan keep her from your grasp!"

The Queen's white face suddenly became very ugly. She raised her wand, and Mr. Tumnus staggered, all but falling to his knees in stabbing pain; he felt as though a thousand icy needles were driving themselves into his skin. The torture abruptly stopped, and the little Faun looked up, eyes glazed, panting like a baited animal.

"Will the girl come again?" No kindly words this time, only cold command. The golden wand hovered threateningly over his head.

Mr. Tumnus remained silent. _Oh, Aslan!_ he thought despairingly, _I'm going to die. Give me the strength to protect Lucy. I will not betray her. I will not, I will not, I will not…_

Twenty times worse, the pain returned. This time the Faun could not keep his feet and he collapsed onto the cold stone floor, curling up into a little ball in his attempts to stifle the agony; he felt icicles boring through his flesh, driving towards his heart; he had never known that anything could hurt so much–

The pain subsided, and Mr. Tumnus got unsteadily to his feet. His throat ached, but he could not remember screaming.

The Queen arose from her silver throne and towered over the shivering Faun. Her face was cruel and utterly devoid of pity. "I only ask a question three times", she warned. From the shadows between the pillars, the wolves drew even closer in vicious anticipation. Mr. Tumnus was shaking so much that he could hardly stand. The Queen looked down at the Faun, and her wintry voice sent chills down his spine: "_Will the girl come again_?"

Mr. Tumnus knew that he could stand no more. Overcome with fear, he turned and fled, hooves clicking as he scampered down the length of the gloomy hall. He had nearly reached the door when a large wolf bounded in front of him, blocking his escape. Panicking, the little Faun turned to see the Queen striding towards him, backed by dozens of vicious wolves. She came to a stop a short distance from where he cowered.

"I will find that human girl!" she hissed, eyes flashing murderously. She took a calming breath and continued, her words cutting into him like chips of ice. "And as for _Aslan_, to whom you call for help, he cares no more for Narnia if indeed he ever did of old. You still have faith in those old rhymes? I laugh at your ignorance! The four thrones at Cair Paravel will never be filled; that was merely an old fable dreamed up by fools, and kept alive by a fool's hope. No human child would survive a day in my kingdom, for my spies are everywhere and my wolves are swift – _you know all of this_."

Mr. Tumnus trembled, his resolve beginning to waver, but he was not about to give the Queen any more information. He knew that he was as good as stone. If it was true what the Queen was saying, and Aslan was not coming back, he could only hope that Lucy would stay far away from Narnia.

"You have resisted me, Faun, but all of your pitiful efforts have come to naught." The Queen sneered down at him, contempt in every line of her body. "The girl will be killed, and you will become no more than a statue, never to awaken. I hereby find you guilty of High Treason."

Mr. Tumnus gazed up at her sadly, broken and forlorn.

The golden wand waved.

A little stone statue was left standing by the door.

_**A/N:** And that is where Edmund finds him…Don't worry, Mr. Tumnus! Aslan's on the way! As always, reviews are priceless. So little effort on your part, and so much happiness on mine. Oh – and did you notice a little something about the Queen's throne? Let me know if you did – you'll be rewarded with a ham sandwich!_

_Due to the love for Mr. Tumnus in all of you, I have created a new C2 Community. It's called "Fun With Fauns", and so far contains seven stories. Many are very good and deserve more lovely reviews, including some by our very own JacksTortugaLass and Lauren Wagner! (insert applause). Take a look, subscribe if you want, and tell me if you would like to be staff._


	6. Such a lovely sight

_**A/N:** I don't even leave this over a weekend, and I get 8 reviews? You guys rock! Okay, I meant at first to write 6 chapters, but this one just wouldn't wrap up (stupid Muse!). So now the story will be (insert drum roll…) 8 chapters long! And yes, the Queen's throne **was** the Silver Chair: Robin and jasonc65 get ham sandwiches! How could the Witch sit in it and remained unharmed? Either she is unaffected by her own magic, or the throne is normal now and was enchanted afterwards._

_**Disclaimer:** Although I dream about owning Narnia, such a ridiculous thing would never come to pass._

**A Faun's Tale**

**Chapter Six: Such a lovely sight**

A sense of warmth – a lovely golden smell – sounds rising out of nothingness. Mr. Tumnus was gradually regaining his senses, and he had never been more confused.

The Queen had raised her wand – she had said terrible things – but where was she now? He couldn't see… but he could feel a pleasant tingling starting in his hooves and spreading all the way up to his horns. And he could hear chaotic noises all around him, voices and bustle like he hadn't heard since the pandemonium surrounding his nephew's sixth birthday.

The blackness that cloaked his eyes was slowly fading into blurred shapes, which sharpened as he kept looking at them. Mr. Tumnus shook his curly head in an attempt to clear it, and once his vision had finally been regained, he doubted whether or not he was truly awake. Or even sane.

He was standing in what he eventually realized was the hall of the White Witch's House. However, it had been unrecognizable at first glance due to the present occupants. There were beings of all shapes and sizes rushing about everywhere: centaurs, dogs, nymphs, birds, winged horses, and even a kangaroo. Mr. Tumnus scrubbed at his eyes, but the large, laughing, shouting crowd remained, very out of place in the gloom and dust that surrounded them.

"Oh, Mr. Tumnus!"

The little Faun turned, and his eyes alighted upon a small figure standing next to him. The corners of his mouth curled up into a wide smile. Laughing, he took Lucy by the hands, and they danced for sheer joy of seeing one another again.

"Mr. Tumnus, you're all right!" Lucy piped, her face flushed with excitement.

"Perfectly", the Faun assured her. Indeed, he couldn't remember a time when he felt better.

Lucy tugged eagerly at his hand. "Mr. Tumnus, I want you to meet my sister. This is Susan."

The Faun smiled at the older girl and gave a little bow. "Pleased to meet you, I'm sure", he said, then glanced about the bustling hall. "But – forgive me – how did all of this happen?"

He listened open-mouthed as Lucy and Susan began to relate all that had befallen them, and their brothers, since the four children had tumbled into Narnia. They had just reached the part when Aslan's people had rescued Edmund, when they were interrupted by someone's approach.

It was the Lion himself.

Mr. Tumnus was so overwhelmed that he threw himself to his knees, completely startling Lucy and Susan. "My Lord", he gasped, looking up into those large, bright eyes. Aslan merely looked back at him, his expression unspeakably gentle. Soon the little Faun, who was already a nervous wreck, could stand it no longer. "I'm so – so _sorry_, Aslan!" he cried, "I've done terrible, terrible things, and – and – _and_ –" Quite overcome, the poor Faun burst into noisy tears.

"Why, Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed, "You did nothing wrong. You helped me, you silly, dear old Faun." The Faun only sobbed even harder, wiping his eyes with the end of his tail, which was becoming quite bedraggled.

"The child is right", Aslan rumbled, and Mr. Tumnus hiccupped in surprise as he attempted to compose himself. "For the evils you imagine yourself to have committed, I forgive you. And for the good you do not imagine to have done, I commend you."

The Faun stared up at the golden Lion, a little confused, yet overcome with gratitude. Lucy beamed at him fondly, and the doubt and guilt that had shrouded Mr. Tumnus' mind for many years finally thawed and melted away. If only his father could see him now, kneeling before Aslan, beside two Daughters of Eve! It was like one of the tales of old; Limnus would barely recognize his own son. The Faun felt himself glow with pride. "I will never doubt you again, Aslan", he said fervently, and as he said the words he knew them to be true.

Soon the happy, chattering throng of creatures had spilled out into the wide stone courtyard. Mr. Tumnus glanced up at the high gates of the Witch's House, and some of his euphoria faded. "But how are we going to get out?" he asked, looking around wildly for perhaps an open doorway or a ladder. Neither appeared.

"That'll be all right", Aslan said, and in no time at all Giant Rumblebuffin had been called upon.

"Stand well back from the gate, all you little 'uns", the giant grunted. Mr. Tumnus seized Lucy and Susan by their hands and hurried to take shelter behind a large centaur. As Rumblebuffin moved to attack the gates with his club, the Faun covered his eyes – a giant wielding a club is a fearsome sight to behold, even if he is a Buffin. After three loud crashes the door was in ruins, and Giant Rumblebuffin started on the towers. Soon the courtyard was full of people wheezing and coughing from the dust stirred up by falling rubble.

When the air had finally cleared, a solemn silence descended on the crowd. The Narnians gazed, awestruck, out at the verdant world that awaited them.

Mr. Tumnus was breathless with wonder; all of his life his home had been a bleak, cruel, snow-covered land frozen for a hundred years. He had never before seen such a lovely sight. The little Faun stared at the swaying trees, the glistening streams, and the azure hills that rose off in the distance. He had seen these things before in pictures and heard about them in stories, but it was a thousand times better to actually _be_ in a land so green and fresh. Most glorious of all was the sky, no longer a thick dull-grey wash, but now bluer than sapphire and twice as clear. He sniffed the new, clean air perfumed by fragrant flowers, and revelled in the warmth of the radiant sun on his cheek. Something else was different, too… it took the Faun a few minutes to realize that it was birdsong, the tunes so joyous and heartfelt that he hadn't known them for what they were.

"What _is_ it?" a young dog, no more than a puppy, asked. He was wriggling with excitement, tail wagging frantically.

A nymph answered, her melodious voice reverent: "It's Spring."

Mr. Tumnus was so enchanted, that he was only torn away from the sight when Rumblebuffin, mistaking Lucy for a handkerchief, plucked the girl from his side.

At length, Aslan clapped his large paws together. "Our day's work is not yet over", he announced, looking over the cheery multitude. "And if the Witch is to be finally defeated before bedtime we must find the battle at once."

_Battle?_ Mr. Tumnus gulped and stared open-mouthed at Aslan.

"And join in, I hope, sir!" exclaimed the large centaur that Mr. Tumnus and the girls had harboured behind only minutes before.

"Of course", said Aslan.

Mr. Tumnus did not hear the rest of the Lion's words – he was too busy worrying about what was going to happen. Who had said anything about a battle? Perhaps Lucy hadn't explained that part to him yet. He looked dazedly at the sheepdog who was rushing around, nudging people into position, and allowed himself to be steered away. The Faun watched Lucy clamber up onto Aslan's back with her sister, and wondered how she could be taking it so well.

"A battle!" Mr. Tumnus said to himself, "Oh, dear…"

_**A/N:** I'd like to encourage everyone to check out some fanfics. First: Greenbean347's "Your Freedom Lies North", which is great if you don't mind OC's. Then read the sequel "The Last Castle" and join me in harassing Greenbean347 for more chapters! And for those who like philosophical (yet humorous) narratives, jasonc65 has written two of them in the Narnia genre: "If You Give a Witch a Cookie" and "The Fake Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe". If any of you would like me to read one of your stories, leave a message with your review!_

_If you don't know where to find my C2 archive, just click on "Books", then "C.S. Lewis". In the top-right corner of the screen you will see "C2 Communities" with a number beside it. Click on that number, and select "Fun With Fauns"._

_By the way, did anyone pick up on the movie reference? Whoever did gets a bottle of Lucy's healing cordial! (Much better than the last prize)…_


	7. A most reluctant hero

_**A/N:** Big thanks to Lauren Wagner, JacksTortugaLass, jasonc65, and DarkLightningEnvy for kindly consenting to be staff of "Fun With Fauns". Believe it or not, I can't always be cruising to see if there are any more Tumnus stories. But between the five of us, we should be able to do it! So all you Narnia fans out there: get writing about our favourite Faun!_

_**Nobody** found the movie reference in the last chapter? Well, then nobody gets a bottle of healing cordial, which is just as well because Lucy's is one-of-a-kind. It's the part where Tumnus first sees Aslan: he falls to his knees, and says, "My Lord". A tough reference to find, I admit, as it requires knowledge about a certain backstory: The film's special effects boss Howard Berger thought James McAvoy was too young to play the part of Mr. Tumnus. (Nonsense, I say!) When Berger met McAvoy, the actor saw a life-sized sculpture of Aslan, and he immediately fell to his knees and said, "My Lord". Apparently that convinced Berger that he was right for the job!_

_**Disclaimer:** Sometimes I like to pretend that Narnia's mine. Then reality sets in…_

**A Faun's Tale**

**Chapter Seven: A most reluctant hero**

Mr. Tumnus stood awkwardly in the bustling stone courtyard, looking very lost. Around him, dwarfs and squirrels were climbing onto the backs of horses and centaurs, all chattering excitedly about the fight to come.

A Faun with a curly red beard held out his hand, and pulled Mr. Tumnus up behind him onto the back of a unicorn. "My name is Nictus", the Faun said, smiling brightly.

"Tumnus", Mr. Tumnus answered distractedly, looking about with wide eyes.

Nictus gestured at the unicorn. "This is Coral". The beast inclined his horned head solicitously. Nictus must have noticed the other Faun's fidgeting, because he looked over his shoulder and gave a broad wink. "Worried?" he asked lightly.

"Just a little", Mr. Tumnus admitted. In truth, it felt as though the Queen's wolves themselves were fighting to get out of his stomach.

Nictus grinned, apple-round cheeks dimpling. "Don't be", he said simply, "Aslan is here". The little Faun felt somewhat comforted at that, but he was still anxious to the point of feeling slightly ill.

The group started to move sooner than Mr. Tumnus was ready. As they all galloped through the hole in the castle wall, the little Faun held tight to Nictus' shoulders, trying not to look at the ground that was rushing by. He could see Lucy up at the front on Aslan's back, and she turned and waved at him. Mr. Tumnus forced himself to wave back, all the time terrified that he would topple to the ground.

After a few moments of sniffing, one large hound started to bay, and pandemonium broke out as everyone rushed to follow him. Soon all of the hunting animals had picked up the scent, and Mr. Tumnus' head rang with the clamorous barking and howling. Amidst the commotion, they could sometimes hear Aslan's deep, rich roar, and the Narnians rushed forward in a long, boisterous, disorderly line strung out for half a mile.

Coral the unicorn was very fleet of foot, and as he only bore two little Fauns upon his back he was quite near the head of the group. This did not sit very well with Mr. Tumnus, who was now wishing that he had chosen to ride on the back of a hippopotamus he had seen earlier in the courtyard. The mixed troupe was running faster now, much to the little Faun's dismay.

They thundered down a narrow, winding valley, and soon a new sound came to their ears. Mr. Tumnus could hear metal clashing on metal, shouts, shrieks, snarls, and all sorts of fearsome noises of things angry and in pain. He flinched, realizing that these were the sounds of battle.

Following Aslan, the large group of creatures hurtled around the final bend, emerging from the valley. Mr. Tumnus stared at the remains of Aslan's army, led by Peter, who were fighting desperately against the Witch's creatures. And there, right in the middle of it all, he could see the Witch herself. Her horrible stone knife was out, flashing through the air. Mr. Tumnus cringed; even now she had the power to frighten him, and she wasn't even looking at him.

He was brought sharply out of his thoughts when the unicorn gave a little half-rear of excitement. Beside a host of other beasts and led by Aslan, Coral tossed his horned head and charged towards the fight, carrying the two Fauns with him.

Chaos!

Mr. Tumnus was frozen for five whole seconds, unable to do anything but cling to the shoulders of the Faun in front of him. He soon came to his senses when a hag flew at them, and only quick action on the part of Coral saved Tumnus from her snatching claws. When the hag had fallen, the unicorn bent his head and picked up two dropped spears in his teeth, one of which Nictus passed back to the other Faun. Tumnus looked at the thing in his hands, not having the slightest idea what to do with it. He had never held a weapon before in his life; the closest thing would probably be his little brass fire-poker.

Coral reared up suddenly in alarm, and Tumnus tumbled to the earth. He scrambled to his feet immediately, but the unicorn and Nictus were nowhere to be seen. All around him were ghastly creatures fighting Aslan's forces, and somewhere he could hear the Lion himself roaring terribly.

He nervously scrambled backwards, and ran against something hard. Mr. Tumnus whirled around, heart pounding, and his jaw dropped – he had backed right into a satyr who had been turned to stone. Beyond this poor fellow, he could see many more statues dotted about the battlefield.

A crashing sound behind Mr. Tumnus made him turn, in time to see one of the Queen's giants felling several centaurs with his club. This was no Buffin! Overwhelmed with terror, the Faun dropped to the ground, spear sticking up haphazardly, and tried to look as small as possible.

The giant stomped closer with his wicked-looking spiked boots, and the ground shook beneath Tumnus as one of those feet came down almost on top of him. He felt a strange resistance against his spear, and then heard a terrible roar.

Mr. Tumnus risked looking up, and saw that the weapon had become imbedded in the back of the giant's ankle. Somehow the spearhead had found the tiny unprotected area of skin where the boot was fastened. The giant had stamped down with all of his might, intending to crush anything below, and now the weapon was imbedded nearly half its length in the rough grey flesh.

Taking advantage of the giant's distraction, the centaurs moved in and managed to finish him off.

One of the centaurs helped Tumnus to his feet. "Remarkable", he was saying.

Mr. Tumnus started to brush himself off fastidiously – falling off a unicorn! What a ridiculous thing for him to do! He'd nearly been squashed into the ground, and now he was covered in dirt – this was turning out to be a most distressing day. "What's remarkable?" he asked absently.

The centaur gestured at the fallen giant. "That! It is remarkable that one of the Queen's giants was slain by a Faun."

Tumnus froze. He felt his face turn red. "Oh." He swallowed, and stared from the centaur's admiring expression to the dead giant and back again. "Oh."

Soon Tumnus found himself surrounded by the centaurs, all of whom insisted on shaking him by the hand, congratulating him in loud voices. The little Faun had no chance of being heard, his timid protests lost among their boisterous praise. Nor would they stop calling him "Tumnus Giant-Slayer", no matter how he implored them to stop. In the distance, the Faun could see Lucy tending to the wounded, but the centaurs were not of a mind to let him slip away. This was how Nictus found him, caught in the middle of a rowdy group of centaurs, when the other Faun rode up on Coral.

"I say! Tumnus!" the Faun called jovially. "I leave for a moment, and look what you do! Slay a giant without me?"

Mr. Tumnus stammered in protest, but Nictus waved his hand. "No matter. We have come to tell you that the battle is won."

"_Already?_" one of the centaurs asked, sounding disappointed. But Mr. Tumnus felt only relief.

Coral nodded his horned head eagerly. "Aslan has killed the Witch, and the enemy is either taken prisoner or fled!"

The centaurs burst into riotous cheers, and Mr. Tumnus couldn't stop a silly grin from spreading over his face. That grin instantly disappeared, however, when two centaurs lifted him up onto their shoulders. Apparently they wished to parade him around the battlefield, and sing his praises to whoever they passed.

"I say!" the little Faun exclaimed, rather alarmed, "Please put me down!"

Nictus smirked up at him from Coral's back. "Really, Tumnus", the red-bearded Faun observed, eyes twinkling, "You do make a most reluctant hero".

"These – these – _centaurs_ won't listen to me!" Mr. Tumnus protested, gesturing helplessly at the rambunctious group.

Nictus gave a wicked grin. "And they have not even broken out the wine yet. Dear, dear…" He and Coral galloped off, sniggering loudly; they were gone before Mr. Tumnus could come up with a suitably scathing answer.

A good deal of the evening was spent in celebration. Long after night had fallen, an exhausted Faun finally bedded down. Closing his tired eyes, Mr. Tumnus slept under the stars for the very first time.

_**A/N:** I didn't initially mean for Mr. Tumnus to do anything of significance in the battle, but you give these characters a free rein and they do something unexpected. Like Nictus said: "I leave for a moment, and look what you do! Slay a giant without me?" That was pretty much **my** reaction; I was just as surprised as Tumnus at the outcome!_

_Random thought here – If I listened to my spell-checker, you'd be reading about Mr. Tummies from the land of Mania! Sounds like a kiddie cartoon – lol!_

_The final chapter is on its way! Do you want to read it? Leave a review!_


	8. The dearest of all friends

_**A/N:** Well, here we are: the final chapter! And it's another nice long one. First of all, a billion thank-you's to everyone who reviewed. Without your positive feedback and encouragement, this might have become one of the many half-finished stories decorating my desktop. Also, credit for the idea of Tumnus meeting family goes to jasonc65!_

_**Disclaimer:** You ought to know by now that Narnia isn't mine. And if you don't, I'm flattered!_

_Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride…I'll see you at the end._

**A Faun's Tale**

**Chapter Eight: The dearest of all friends**

Morning dawned clear, and the entire company marched to Cair Paravel, singing and laughing all the way. Mr. Tumnus spent most of the journey walking next to Lucy. Having been held up by the centaurs the night before, he hadn't had a chance to speak to her since the battle. The very first thing he did was burst into a furious tirade about what insufferable beasts centaurs were. He carried on by telling her what had really happened on the battlefield, and tried to explain how he wasn't a hero at all. Lucy merely laughed, and Mr. Tumnus had to put up with Peter and Edmund calling him "Tumnus Giant-Slayer" for half the day, until Susan told them to stop.

At long last, the company came within sight of Cair Paravel and paused on the crest of a hill. Mr. Tumnus did not at once notice the glittering palace that stood at the mouth of a great river; his attention had been caught by the sea. He had never before seen so much water in one place! The little Faun's head was reeling with the immensity of it all: a thousand thousand sparkling waves, dyed pink and gold with the setting sun, stretching out to meet the sky itself. Standing there on the eastern edge of Narnia, and looking out over the vast stretch of foaming water, with the smell of salt in his nostrils and the cries of the gulls in his ears, Mr. Tumnus felt his heart brimming over with joy. They had done it!

That evening after tea the four Pevensie children idled on the beach, whereas Mr. Tumnus opted to stay within the palace. He had been given a room of his own, and with a deep sigh of contentment, he sank into a copper tub full of steaming water. Almost reverently he picked up the large bar of soap and flannel cloth, and whistled cheerily as he washed away the grime of the battle and journey. "Delightful", he murmured as he scrubbed away, creating peaks of scented foam on the water. "It certainly feels good to be clean again!"

The night was spent in a lovely feather bed, and Mr. Tumnus was feeling very content indeed when he entered the Great Hall of Cair Paravel the next day. He seated himself between Mr. Beaver and Nictus the Faun, and admired the view of the Great Eastern Ocean through the palace doors. The room suddenly fell silent, and craning his head Mr. Tumnus could see the four children – Lucy last of all – entering the Hall. They were wearing magnificent new clothes: Narnian tunics, dresses, and cloaks of the finest fabrics.

Mr. Beaver nudged him in the ribs and whispered, "Look like royalty now, don't they? By Jove!" Mr. Tumnus could only nod in agreement. He could barely recognize the four children now.

The Faun had not noticed the Lion enter, but once the children had paused at the head of the room, Aslan stepped forward. Mr. Tumnus felt chills run down his spine as Aslan set a bright metal circlet on the head of each child. "I can't believe I'm seeing this", the Faun whispered. If only his father could have lived this long!

As the children were led to the four thrones that had stood empty for a century, all of Narnia got to its feet and shouted, "Long Live King Peter! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live King Edmund! Long Live Queen Lucy!"

Mr. Tumnus' knees were weakening, and tears of joy streamed openly down his face. He felt himself taken up into a rough and furry embrace. "I told you it would be all right", Mr. Beaver sobbed into the Faun's ear. "Do you remember? That time long ago when we were talking in the forest. I said it would be all right, that Aslan would make it all right. _And he has!_"

As if on cue, Aslan started to speak. "Once a king or queen in Narnia, always a king or queen", he was saying, the rich timbre effortlessly filling the hall. "Bear it well, Sons of Adam! Bear it well, Daughters of Eve!"

As soon as the echoes of his resonant voice had died away, a strange sound welled up, wafting through the wide-open palace doors. It was sweeter and more piercing than any music Mr. Tumnus had heard before. "What is it?" he asked softly, wiping the traces of tears from his cheeks.

One of the Dwarfs answered, his rough voice oddly hushed. "That is the song of mermen and mermaids", he whispered. "They honour their new Kings and Queens."

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy sat on their thrones. The Narnians followed suit, taking seats to await the next affair: the presentation of honours. Two satyrs and two nymphs came forward and presented the children with beautifully-crafted sceptres, forged only the night before, each inlaid with different-coloured gems.

King Peter cleared his throat a little nervously, but when he spoke his voice was steady and clear. "The first friend we would like to honour", he said, words carrying throughout the bright hall, "Is the first friend ever made to us in this land. We honour Tumnus the Faun."

Mr. Tumnus dropped his cup with a loud clang, but nobody noticed because they were too busy cheering. He turned to gawp at Mr. Beaver, who gave his shoulder a gentle shove and laughed, "Go on, then!" The little Faun got shakily to his feet, and somehow managed to walk up to the thrones without falling, although he did stumble once or twice. Trembling, he knelt before the four children. He was not afraid of _them_, but having all of Narnia staring at the back of his neck was something he did not particularly enjoy.

King Peter smiled at him reassuringly, and said to the room at large, "When my sister Lucy first came into Narnia, she was met by Tumnus the Faun. He befriended her at great threat to his life, and it was due to him that we managed to stay safe from the White Witch."

When the applause had died down again, Queen Susan spoke up. "As reward for his great friendship, and his courage in battle" – Mr. Tumnus flushed at this – "we grant Mr. Tumnus an honorary place at Cair Paravel, until his house can be repaired."

"The Red Dwarfs have agreed to fully restore his home", added King Edmund, and Mr. Tumnus looked up in amazement. He couldn't believe his ears. "But", the young King continued, "He will always be a welcome friend at the palace. We hereby name him one of our most trusted advisors."

Mr. Tumnus was in a state of shock – how could anyone expect him to give advice about _anything_? The Faun was still trying to absorb this startling new development, when one of the nymphs came forward. She handed a large golden medal on a blue ribbon to Queen Lucy, and the girl stepped forward and placed it around the neck of a very flustered Mr. Tumnus. "We thank you with all our hearts", she said warmly, "First and dearest of all friends."

At her prompting, Mr. Tumnus stood up and reluctantly turned to face the Hall. The Narnians were all on their feet, clapping and cheering deafeningly; from one of the tables a group of centaurs were hollering, "Hurrah for Tumnus Giant-Slayer!" The medal glinted brightly, an unfamiliar but reassuring weight about his neck. Quite at a loss for what to do with himself, Mr. Tumnus turned to look at Aslan, who was standing quietly by the side of the thrones.

The great Lion inclined his golden head at the Faun, and said, "He is proud of you."

Mr. Tumnus did not need to ask who.

After the presentation of honours had been concluded, the celebrations began. The next part of the evening was spent in meeting old acquaintances and making new ones, and Mr. Tumnus was pleasantly surprised to realize that he had many surviving cousins among the Fauns. Indeed, it turned out that Nictus was his third cousin once removed, although they had both been ignorant of the fact until now. Such happy discoveries were not uncommon; what with the harsh winter conditions in Narnia during the White Witch's reign, contact had often been lost between families. There was not one Narnian there who did not gain additional friends or relations. The festivities stretched long into the night, as the Narnians had much to celebrate. There was feasting, singing, dancing, and laughter like nobody had ever remembered.

When the merrymaking was finally over, Mr. Tumnus sat before the fire in his palace room. The hearth was warm and cozy, but it was just not the same as his little home. He smiled when he thought that he would soon be moving back. When the wolves had taken him away, he'd been convinced that he would never see that little cave again. Moreover, he had wrecked it seemingly beyond repair – but if anybody could restore his humble home, it would be the Dwarfs.

A soft knock sounded on his door, and Lucy slipped inside. She wore a long velvet robe and was holding a package under her arm. Without a word she took the armchair opposite his, and Mr. Tumnus was strongly reminded of the last time they had sat together before a fire. How much had happened since then!

The little Faun was the first to break the comfortable silence. "How does it feel to be a Queen?" he asked her playfully.

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "I don't know. I feel like myself, only… more responsible, in a way. Does that make sense? I mean, I know I'll have Peter and Susan and Edmund as well, so it can't be too bad. I only wish…"

"Yes?" the Faun prompted softly.

"I only wish that Aslan were here."

The Lion had slipped off during the evening, but the Narnians knew that he would come and go. Mr. Tumnus nodded in understanding. "I think we all do", he remarked, "But we can't expect him to be here all the time. He will be watching over us, though, wherever he is. You can be sure of that."

The girl's expression brightened, but her answer was cut off by a very large yawn.

"It is late, Queen Lucy", Mr. Tumnus chided gently. "You should be in bed."

Lucy smiled. "_Please _don't call me Queen, Mr. Tumnus; I'm still Lucy to you." She sighed and rubbed her eyes with her fists. "It _is_ late, though, isn't it? I never knew how long feasts could go on for. But I didn't want to wait until tomorrow."

"Wait for what?" Mr. Tumnus asked, at once intrigued.

In answer, Lucy placed the package she had been holding into his lap. "It's a late Christmas present", she explained. "You missed Father Christmas, as you were… Well, open it."

With shaky hands, Mr. Tumnus untied the string and pulled away the folds of brown paper. When the gift was unwrapped he sat silently for a long time, his eyes very wide and very round. Finally, he managed to ask, "How…How did you get this?"

Lucy beamed, stifling another yawn with her hand. "I sent some of the birds to fetch it. The Dwarfs have been working on it all last night. Do you like it?"

The Faun reached down, and with trembling fingers he lifted out the present. It was the old portrait of his father Limnus. He ran a hand lovingly over the canvas, and saw that the rips made by Maugrim had been very cleverly mended, so that they were almost unnoticeable. He put the portrait gently down and embraced Lucy, unable to find words to describe his gratitude. She hugged him affectionately back, then slipped off to her own room, and to bed.

But Mr. Tumnus was not tired, no matter the hour; reaching up, he placed his father's portrait on the mantelpiece. He stood back and looked at the image of the old Faun, at the crackling fire in the hearth, and at the beautifully-woven carpet beneath his hooves. It was not home, but it would do for now.

The little Faun picked up his flute, which a thoughtful bird had salvaged from his cave, and walked to the open window. Perching himself on the ledge, he looked out over the eastern sea. The moon was shining, the stars were twinkling, and very softly he could hear the mermaids' song. He thought of the new friends he had made, and the old friends with whom he had been reunited. He thought of Narnia, a land newly-awoken from her wintry slumber, a fresh green world just waiting to be explored. And he thought of the days to come, of the bright, happy future that was unrolling before him.

Mr. Tumnus lifted the flute to his lips, and began to play.

**The End.**

_**A/N:** I hope you've enjoyed this journey as much as I have…_

_Now, leave a review before you run off, please! This is the final chapter, and I would love it so very, very, **very** much if you could give me a little feedback: tell me what parts you liked, what you didn't like, or what you thought of the story as a whole. I really want to improve my writing, so any insight you have to offer would be priceless._

_Until next time! - Sanaryelle_


	9. Acknowledgements

_**A/N:** I've deleted the private responsesin the chapters to cleanthemup a bit, but that doesn't mean I don't love you guys! So, here is where I get to respond to all of you – in **alphabetical order**! And if I've forgotten you, please send me a message. It's nothing personal. Really._

**A Faun's Tale**

**Acknowledgements**

_Ace Ryn Knight:_ Mr. Tumnus is a favourite character? I always had a great fondness for him, sort of like I do for Yoda and Bilbo Baggins – you just want to take them home and cuddle them!

_Aisha C:_ Thank you! I get applause, and no single-minded demands to write more. How refreshing! And welcome to the world of C. S. Lewis.

_An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin:_ And the award for "Most Nonsensical Name" goes to… lol! Thanks for the applause! I haven't seen the movie yet (exams suck!) but I can't wait to see McAvoy portray him.

_beyondthewardrobe:_ Hey, thanks for adding this story to your Favourites list – quite an honour! And it's so great to have a huge fan of the books approve of this story – I tried to keep it as true to C.S. Lewis as I could and still keep it interesting.

_christianrockstar: _Wow, thanks for the great review – it's been a few months since I finished this fic, so getting your review now was awesome! And I agree, James McAvoy was perfect as Tumnus. I think that Dominic Monaghan would've also done a great job, but James was amazing!

_DarkLightningEnvy:_ I'm so glad you enjoyed it. You obviously love writing a great deal, so your praise is much appreciated! I haven't seen the movie yet – disgraceful, I know. And I'm such a huge fan, too! And I get a pat on the head? Aww… And no worries, I will keep writing, and maybe some more Narnia stuff will pop up in the near future.

_Draco O'mar:_ "Long Live Advisor Tumnus"? lol! And although to you the story felt like a mix between the book and the movie, I finished this before I saw it! But when I did see the movie I got chills, because a lot of what they showed felt as if it fitted in with this fic.

_Du Weldenvarden Farcai:_ Adorable is just the word to describe Tumnus! I should do another? Goodness, you're quite demanding, aren't you? lol! I'm not quite sure what I would write about, since most of the possible storylines would be AU without guidance from the books, and I _am_ trying to keep true to the books. But keep an eye out for some one-shots! And I will read Eragon, I promise!

_Erin:_ Ah, another one of my faithful reviewers! There from the very beginning! Thanks for your dedication and enthusiasm – your reviews never ceased to make me smile and want to write an update, which is the point I suppose… More writing about Tumnus? Perhaps; keep an eye out! Although it'll be hard to follow up this big project! I have one lined up for Christmas, and a few other ideas...

_Fritz Will Get You:_ Wow, striking someone speechless is a very great compliment, even if it isn't quite useful when it comes to improving my writing. lol! I appreciate your enthusiasm, as well as your really cool name.

_Fuchsia:_ "Spongetob Faunpants"? That makes me cringe! I'm glad the style suits C.S. Lewis – I do write fics for other fandoms, and yes, they are quite different in style. "Lewis himself"? Wow, don't make me blush! I haven't seen the film yet, but your review makes me want to see it even more (if that's possible)!

_Greenbean347:_ Thank you for the many lovely reviews all the way through; it really means something when a fellow author gives sincere praise! You make me smile! And how could I _not_ recommend your story? Although I must admit that I did it for selfish reason… you see, my ploy was to get more people to review "The Last Castle", so that you would update faster (hint, hint!) lol! Until next time!

_JacksTortugaLass:_ It's great to know that my story brought you so much happiness, as well as a lot of arm-exercise! ;) Happy belated birthday! And you're so right – it was a good ride, wasn't it? I'm kind of sad that it's over, and I think it'll be some time before the old Muse starts shrieking her head off at me again and I get the urge to really _write._ But I'll look out for your stuff, and maybe you'll see a one-shot from me here and there in the near future. Until then... (flaps hands frantically).

_jasonc65:_ I'm so glad you liked the ending. Emotion is what I do best! In my stories I always try to leave the ending open, and give it the sense that there is a promising future awaiting our protagonists. You would've known that from "Every Night I am Sane", I suppose. But it seems to be a habit; I'm a big fan of the "hint of hope in the distance", and all that sort of thing. I like the look of your C2, by the way! Great idea! _fabulae de Magabus iucundae sunt_, would you not agree?

_Lauren Wagner:_ Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. It's great to find people who love Mr. Tumnus to pieces (literally, in your stories! - Oh, bad mental picture...), and are fans of the books. And from an author I admire in this category, this is just too cool! Your one-shots are unrivalled in this genre – you deserve to be showered with gifts. Don't stop writing!

_Magi of Andalites:_ I'm glad that you liked the detail. I always worry about making my stories too detailed, because that really bogs down the plot, so I'm happy that you enjoyed it.

_Melya:_ I'm glad you liked the ending! There's always pressure to end a story well if people like it, so thanks! And you empathized with Mr. Tumnus during his trial? Really, who could resist such an adorable Faun? Wait, stupid question – the Queen, of course. I can't promise any stories of this caliber soon, but I will try!

_mo:_ Thank you, thank you very much. Seriously, was there ever a Faun that was _not_ cute? I take that back – I don't really know of any Fauns besides Tumnus, and he's adorable!

_MrsTater:_ "Persnickety little housekeeper"? lol! Glad you liked his fussiness; so endearing, isn't it? Also, thanks for liking the action – I'm more of an emotional writer, so it was interesting to write the battle from Tumnus' point of view. He's not exactly the archetypal hero!

_mwezi:_ (bows while accepting golden papaya of literary brilliance). Wow, a trophy and an honourary title! What more could an authoress want? lol! Thank you for the generous praise; I actually did try to emulate Lewis' writing style. It all just seemed to…fit, in a way. I mean, we're borrowing the world and the characters, so we might as well make the stories faithful!

_Pip4:_ Thanks for all of the insightful comments. Reviews that say "I-love-Mr-Tumnus-so-much-please-update-soon!" are great to get, but reviews that articulate what the reader liked and didn't like are even better! About Tumnus' trip to the Witch's house: you don't mind if I write about that, do you? I mean, it's such an awesome idea, and I haven't seen any other stories dealing with it. Send me a message if I have your blessing!

_Robin:_ I said it before, and I'll say it again: you were right about the torture! Normally I shy away from any physical pain whatsoever, because I think it's overdone in a lot of stories. But it really did make sense here, and it added a different quality that I quite liked – thanks so much for that!

_Rosa Cotton:_ Hey, you're welcome! I just love the friendship between Tumnus and Lucy. It's just so warm and innocent and selfless and… aww! The movie? It's crazy – I'm such a huge fan, I was _counting_ the days to its release, and I must be the only person who hasn't seen it. Argh! I will, though!

_Sephiroth-Sama:_ I'm glad you liked the witch's personality. It's strange, but she is just so fun to write! Must be the same for all villains. Thank you for reviewing many chapters – most people just zip through and review at the end. You rock!

_ShaunaChe:_ Ah, you were there in the beginning. A true fan who didn't just jump on the movie bandwagon! Bravo! I'm so happy that this is on your Favourites list. And it was partly due to your comments on not finding Tumnus stories that inspired me to create my C2, so thanks!

_Skyebyrd:_ A sequel? Well, I'm not sure… you might see a couple of one-shots in the future, but I can't really think of another full-length story featuring Tumnus. And of course you can staff my C2!

_Slina:_ You were spot on about Mr Tumnus' compulsive cleaning habits (no pun intended). I just couldn't resist making him upset about falling into the dirt during the battle. lol!

_Spideymaan:_ Thank you! Yes, "heroic warrior" Tumnus does make quite a funny sight. I always pictured the centaurs as being raucous loud-mouthed drunks, and Tumnus' fastidiousness and propriety were just too good a contrast. Thanks for your review!

_the Icelandic sheep:_ You too deserve recognition for an original name. And you liked all of it? Really? Wow, thanks. Personally, I'm not too sure about the battle scene, but if you're happy, I'm happy!

_YRAM:_ And second place goes to YRAM! You were one of my earliest reviewers, weren't you? Then I guess you were abducted by aliens or you fell through a wardrobe or something! lol! Anyway, hope you got to read the whole story!

_Thank you all again, and I hope to see you soon! - Sanaryelle_


End file.
